


White and Black Bleeding to Gray

by yawnnnn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Animal Death, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Cat Ears, Cold Weather, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, IT'S AN ANIMAL IN A VIDEO GAME THO, Implied Sexual Content, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kissing, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Love, M/M, Minecraft, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, group projects, hand holding, im love them, silently censors hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnnnn/pseuds/yawnnnn
Summary: A collection of times that Komaeda Nagito and Kamukura Izuru held each other's hearts in their hands.No longer updating daily, but I can promise that one day all thirty prompts will be filled.(Also known as, drabbles for 30 day OTP challenge)
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 25
Kudos: 148





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so here's a thirty day OTP challenge I'm writing for Kamukoma because honestly? What else have I to do with my life? I will single handedly convince people to make more kamukoma content because p l e a s e I'm starving for it.

Servant gets lost easily.

He spends the entirety of his time in despair like a child (a scarred one, albeit) in a candy store, frivolously skipping about like Alice in Wonderland. It’s a  _ wonder,  _ in itself, that he hasn’t been mercilessly ripped from limb to limb, yet, some cruel passage that fate guided him to enter. Or luck. 

At first, in any circumstance that Servant were to suddenly disappear, Kamukura would brush it off and leave him behind to wallow in whatever hopeful item or situation he’d discovered and decided leaving his side for it was worthwhile. After all, Servant was one easily distracted, easily motivated, easily  _ taken _ , and while he could go on and on about his flaws, it was not worth Kamukura’s time. Running after Servant when he was pulled away by some predictable force was not worth Kamukura’s time either.

And so, he didn’t. He, an observer, merely watched, stood by, and moved along past the cityscape as he watched the naive Alice be enthralled by the caterpillar, the Mad Hatter, Tweedledum and Tweedledee, knowing that luck, fate, or whatever you might call it would reunite them in due time.

_ He used to.  _

Now, it was different. He had found a viable and altogether beneficial solution. 

“Ah, would you look at that? What fantastical luck of mine that we’d run into Mukuro herself!” Nagito blabbered on, smile as wide as a Cheshire’s. 

And as he began to drift away from him to the lackey, Kamukura put forth a method of prevention. It was all together counterproductive to lead Alice straight into the trap of the Red Queen. Especially when the hand he’d just intertwined with his own  _ belonged to her _ . 

It seemed the Servant didn’t react, similar to the hand. It was numbed after all, and only natural that the moment of notice would be delayed. Kamukura didn’t mind, he simply blinked as Servant was yanked away from his selfish desires, and into suit covered arms.

“...Kamukura-sama? What are you…!” The near-corpse pale human shivered oh-so-gently in his grasp, and the much darker toned of the two raised his hand to shove Servant deeper into the wrinkles of his button-up. The more sensations and curiosity that flooded Alice about him, the more likely he would forget about whatever he was preoccupied with at the moment. 

Servant seemed to give in, receding to what would normally be called a ‘hug’. But those didn’t exist in  _ Wonderland _ , did they. Without bothering to offer up an explanation, Kamukura pushed Servant off with a gentle pressure against his hair (it was like the fur of a white rabbit), unwrapping his arms from the boy and leaving him to be returned to the cold hands of winter’s unforgiving grasp. He snatched the shivering creature by his ( _ soft _ ) hand, the real one this time, and felt the recipient squeeze tighter as he was pulled deeper into the snowy winter landscape, a black cape of hair flowing behind the two of them. Pulled them away from Mukuro Ikusaba.

After all, it was his duty as the White Queen to protect Alice from the bitter cold and ensnarement from the head-loving Red Queen.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft lab Izuru soft lab Izuru soft lab Izuru soft lab Izuru soft lab Izu--

“Izuru? Where are you?” Nagito murmured unsure of where the sketchy lab experiment could be hiding this time. It was a Friday, so Izuru should’ve been made fully aware of his visit to the facility, right? Fridays were always set aside to test their luck against each other. And that’s why Fridays were always his  _ absolute favorite  _ day of the week...

But this time around, no matter where he checked, or glanced, not a strand of black hair could be seen. 

He’d been searching around the place for what felt like centuries, ducking under the bed, glancing up at the ceiling, calling the Ultimate Hope’s name, even going outside to ask a scientist, but alas, he got nothing. Not to mention each second in this stiff room was torture, as it was ice cold.  _ Freezing  _ cold.

And not even a normal cold, either. The kind of piercing chill that rippled through his body as soon as he entered the room, much too unnatural to be a consequence of the weather. 

Which, speaking of  _ said  _ weather, Nagito couldn’t help but feel perplexed, like this must’ve been a dream. Because the thing was...

It was the middle of June.

Nagito shook his head as his teeth started clattering together, and he half-heartedly (half-dying from the cold) reached up his hand to grasp the cold exhale that had fumed out of his mouth as he let out a long sigh. What was the meaning of this? The frigid temperature of the room was a great contrast to the bright shining sun he’d been sweating in a few minutes ago, beads of sweat running a marathon down his face. The sweat might’ve frozen in this atmosphere, he thought to himself. 

He wanders around Izuru’s bedroom a bit more, picking up a stuffed animal or two, and immediately retracting his hand from the frost that had formed on their delicate fur. He may as well be one of them.

And then, in an instant, the door flew open and shoved inside, like some worthless toy, was an apathetic Izuru, the high-security lock clicking behind him. Nagito is furiously shivering as he makes his way to the other, wondering where they’ve been. Finally someone who will answer his frequent questions with something aside from “It’s confiscated information” or, “We are not at liberty to tell you that.”

“Nagito?” Izuru questioned, and was surprised to see that he, too, was hugging himself, freezing. “What are you doing here? Didn’t-- hhhh,” Izuru’s voice wavered as a blast of cold air came from the vents. “Didn’t they tell you what was going on?” The pale one gently shook his head, but it came out as more of a feeble shiver. 

“Of course.” Izuru spat, voice recovered and bitter. “They don’t care about anyone but me, do they? Come on, I can break down the door and get you home.” He huffed, the puffs of air being released by the both of them mingling and mixing midair. 

“Wouldn’t that be a violation, though? When you disobey them… they…” Nagito shuddered, this time not from the cold. 

“Take you away from me. I know. But they’re performing extreme temperature tolerance tests right now, and while I may be able to adapt, you are sick and in no condition to sit here in the freezing cold. Come on.” The raven started pacing to the door, and it looked like he was pulling his fist back to punch it. Nagito could already envision it shattering at the impact.

He grabbed Izuru’s wrist in a panic, and the latter whipped around, cocking an eyebrow in curiosity. His grasp was shaky, and although the Ultimate Hope could’ve easily pulled away at any moment, Nagito caught up to his breathing pattern as the other stood still and silently observed.

“I kn-know, but I can’t stand to go three weeks without seeing you again.” He pleaded, looking Izuru in the eyes and watching as the red orbs softened. “Please…? I’m sure you can figure something out, Izuru… being so talented, and ho-hopeful, not to mention efficient.” Nagito tried to hold himself steady, and threw everything he had into convincing Izuru, and not allowing the shivers to envelop his body. 

“There’s no need for flattery. You just had to ask.”

Without a word, he felt a tug on his hand when Izuru led him over to the bed, breaking the cold for a moment tearing the blankets off and sitting him down. Nagito thickly swallowed as the bitter feeling returned, but waited patiently to hear Izuru’s answer, if he was ever going to give one. 

It wasn’t a verbal answer, that was for certain. Nagito gave a wobbly smile as Izuru wrapped blanket after blanket, layer after layer, around him. He raised his hands to pull them together into somewhat of a burrito shape, and it definitely delivered some warmth.

However, he still felt like a statue of ice in this unrelenting cold. Not as if he was going to display that, though. He was fortunate enough to have Izuru allow him to stay, and even more selfish to be hogging all of the blankets to himself. So, he gave out a blank smile and a weak hum to himself as he watched the shorter of the two place stuffed animals in a circle around him. 

The cold was creeping in on his senses, slowly increasing in effect and measure, flooding his mind with a dull, numb, feeling. But he couldn’t do that and lose his time with Izuru, there was no way. That’s what he repeated in his mind like a broken record, over and over until--

Nagito could feel his body cringe as it released a violent shudder. 

Izuru immediately turned, and Nagito squeezed his eyes lid-tight. How was he going to explain himself?

“You’re still cold? Why didn’t you tell me?” the raven reprimanded, making the beginnings of a tear brim in Nagito’s eye. Was Izuru going to send him away now? Force him to be without such a bright hope for near an entire month? He felt the blankets being lifted off of him gently, confirming his theory. It felt as if his heart had been stabbed, and when Izuru climbed in next to him--

Wait. 

His brain was overloaded by the thought that Izuru was leaning  _ against him _ , in the closest proximity to him as possible, slowly bringing the blankets around the both of them simultaneously. And soon, he was shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, waist to waist, with  _ Izuru _ , pressed tightly against the other and shrouded in a cave of blankets. 

The warmth came slowly, at first. Beginning with the heat emanating from Izuru’s body, and slowly layering into a more intense shield from the cold as each blanket surrounded him. 

And then suddenly, in high contrast to the stark white of the bed (and his hair), a red color came rushing in at Nagito from all directions, beginning at his cheeks and sinking all the way down to the very tips of his toes. And he was warm.  _ Much too warm. _

He was certain that they must’ve shifted from the extreme cold test to the extreme heat test, that being the only explanation for how feverishly hot he felt.

“Nagito. Your body temperature in the area surrounding your cheeks has skyrocketed. Are you ill?” Izuru pointed out as if it were a scientific fact, and Nagito wondered how he knew that, until he realized that  _ their cheeks were touching _ . The warmth grew still. 

Izuru’s hair curling with his own messy tereses, his warm breath hitting his cheeks with moist puffs of air, and the brush of their shoulders when he would take a breath was already  _ much too hot, scorching hot, even.  _ Warmer than the hottest summer day. So when Izuru’s whisper gently tickled the shell of his ears, Nagito couldn’t help but let out a yelp and collapse onto the bed, taking Izuru down with him. A sensible reaction.

And so, those were the circumstances that led to Nagito lying directly below  _ the  _ Izuru Kamukura. 

He could feel Izuru immediately lift himself off of Nagito and to the side, still in close contact with the other. And, he might’ve simply been delusional, hallucinating, or mentally ill (perhaps all three), but in his vision, he could see a light dust of red adorning Izuru’s cheeks, quickly washed away as a few seconds passed.

“It is optimal that we make use of our shared body heat to stay warm, and by doing so, _other factors_ may involve themselves during the process.” Izuru paused, and Nagito still felt incredibly flushed over. He couldn’t even feel the cold anymore. 

Nagito shivered (cold aside, as it was for another reason) as Izuru wrapped two arms around his waist and pulled his body back into the white button up, nuzzling into his back.

“I conclude, that if we continue like this, we very well may both pass the extreme temperature testing.”

And the sun mourned at that moment that it had been replaced, as the largest source of heat in the universe was now the two boys, limbs entangled, cuddling on the white sheets of the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn time to hold a funeral for the sun yeah


	3. Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minecraft.
> 
> Izuru low-key simping this chapter

“I have come to the conclusion that this game is altogether illogical. I have many complaints about the design.” Izuru said.

Nagito wanted to cry. He felt an incomprehensible urge to violently slam his head against the wall. Or jump off the roof. Anything to get this torture to stop. 

“First of all, it is not easy to break an entire log with a bare hand. Of course, I am able to, but I am not the targeted audience of the game.” Izuru began, and Nagito pinched the bridge of his nose. Looked to the sky, praying that some unknown deity might send him help from above. Send him some  _ hope _ . 

“Moving on, most of the crafting recipes are not accurate to the production process in the real world. Why texture the cake with strawberries, and not include said fruits as a part of the recipe?”

“IZURU…” Nagito groaned as he raised his voice, and immediately brought it back down. “babe.. sweetie… darlingest dearest hope--”

“And why is everything block shaped? Not only is that the most unrealistic part of the game, but also plain idiotic. It makes the whole thing boring and plain to look at, a lack of appeal. I would much rather prefer it if the sheep looked more… fluffy. Less geometric. Rather than a lack of edge… I would say this game has too many of them.” 

Nagito slumped on the ground. This was a mistake.  _ He  _ was a  _ mistake _ not only in general, but for thinking that trying to play minecraft with the Ultimate critic, Ultimate gamer, and Ultimate graphic designer all in one would be a good idea. 

“If you don’t like it, why don’t you just go do something else? I wouldn’t want to bore you with such a dull activity…” Nagito gave a crooked smile, trying not to let the frustration leak out of his very pores.

Izuru scoffed, and Nagito suffered further. “No. Boring though it may be, any activity with you is the most entertaining one at the current moment.” Izuru said, flicking the joystick of the controller as he pressed a button to open the door to Nagito’s house. And, although the comment was  _ much  _ appreciated, and certainly turned Nagito into the shade of redstone, it was problematic. 

_ Because continuing to play minecraft like this was going to be  _ **_hell_ ** _.  _

A flash of white blurred on Izuru’s side of the screen, rapidly approaching and then drifting far away. It caught the albino’s attention, as he flicked his eyes to the creature hopping excessively around Izuru’s character. And those greenish-gray eyes widened in shock when he realized what was going on. 

“What is this… thing? From the anatomy it resembles a rabbit, but the appearance is demonic.” Izuru mentioned, although the ‘rabbit’ was long gone.

A sigh escaped his lips. He would usually be more panicked, but Nagito had entirely given up at this point. Because Izuru had just let his pet rabbit run away. “It is a rabbit. It was my rabbit that I’ve managed to keep for a year. The only one my luck hasn’t managed to kill. And now it’s gone, because you couldn’t close the door behind you…” he bit his lip to hold back tears, which earned a concerned gaze from Izuru.

“What’s wrong? Your rabbit is merely blocks of code. There is no reason to get attached. Nagito? What did I--” his voice softened. “What did I do…?” And all of a sudden Nagito was sobbing and shaking, making Izuru drop the controller to hug him. And he was confused when pale hands pushed him away, not even gently.

Nagito sniffled, and no matter how many times Izuru asked him why, he refused to provide the ultimate hope with any response. Was it really that hard to figure out? 

“...I will find your bunny. Does he have any distinguishing features?” Izuru muttered, and Nagito finally turned to look at him. He could tell that the other was trying to smile, but it came out horribly distorted, matching with those red eyes.

“He-- *hic*... he has a-- a--” Nagito paused to wipe the tears from the corner of his eyes, and was glad that Izuru sat there patiently, waiting for him to continue. “a name tag.. *sniffle*... I named him h-hope…” 

Immediately, Izuru was on the case, sprinting and simultaneously eating bread when his hunger bar ran low. Nagito watched through blurry vision as Izuru meticulously turned over each and every stone in order to find the bunny again. And he couldn’t help but brighten at the determined look in his boyfriend’s eyes, like he was on a mission of life or death…  _ something like that _ . 

“Aha!” Izuru exclaimed, and it didn’t sound like him to be so triumphant at all. “Here, Nagito, come find me on the map, and in the meantime, I will trap this bunny with fences. He got to work, efficiently placing one fence after the other. Hope kept hopping around frivolously, and it must’ve been due to their combined luck that he stayed in relatively the same place. 

So, Nagito wiped the tears from his face with a sleeve, and picked up the controller, opening the map to get where Izuru was. When he finally arrived, Izuru was placing a final fence down, but seemed to have trouble doing it.

“Thank you… zuru…” 

“It is not a problem. The entire situation was my fault in the first place.” He pressed down on the controller to place down the fence, and when it didn’t go down, he kept pressing it again. 

“IZURU YOU’RE HITTING THE RABBIT STOP STOP STOP---”

It was too late. Nagito started sobbing again as the rabbit on the screen vanished into a white puff of smoke, leaving meat behind.

“I am sorry. I am sorry. I am… I am really sorry Nagito.”

“...”

“I… will make preparations for the funeral right away.”

“...”

“I am deeply sorry. This is the biggest offense I’ve committed in my lifetime. I will do anything to make it up to you.” 

If Izuru continued pouting like this, it was cute enough to be forgiven. If he would still do anything to make it up. And it might take a year. And it seemed that Izuru was too preoccupied to notice that the game hadn’t autosaved yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. Hope (not really)
> 
> thank god restarting the save exists


	4. On a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhahdhwhdhd bad writing bad writing bad writing cheesy writing bad writing bye

"Komaeda Nagito." 

"Yes, Kamukura? I-- I mean, Kamukura-kun!" 

"You." Kamukura raised a finger to point at him. "Are coming with me." The same finger pointed at himself. "To the restaurant a couple blocks from school. You know the one." 

Nagito, to say the least, was confused. Threatened, even. 

"Be there. Five o'clock sharp. I will not tolerate tardiness." Kamukura stated plainly, flipping his hair out of his face before turning heel and briskly walking away. 

What?

He stood still, wordless, as Kamukura (kun, he has to remind himself) walked away, leaving the entire class of 2-B staring directly at him. 

"Am I dreaming or did the class demon just talk to someone?" Yelled a scratchy voice, which Nagito immediately identified as the class president, Hajime Hinata, or, to be more personal, his close friend from elementary school. He scratched his chin in thought, but he just couldn't believe that was the case. After all, the delinquent Kamukura Izuru? There was no way. 

"They're probably using that dumbass as bait or a sacrifice of some kind! I'll bet the delinquents are planning to commit some crime, hehe!" Saionji snickered, her pigtails bouncing as she laughed. And when Nagito thought about it, he was sure that was probably the answer to all of this.

He raised a shaky hand from the encounter to scratch his hair. "I think Saionji is right in this case… it's probably just a case of bad luck. Either way…" a distorted smirk creeped onto his face at the notion. "A personal invitation from Kamukura-kun? I couldn't decline, even if it meant my own downfall." He clasped his hands together, a bright aura starting to circle around him.

Hajime physically facepalmed, and Nagito began letting out flat chuckles when he walked over, that knowledgable stern look on his face. He raised three fingers. The tilted his head, confused.

"Number one. You don't value your 'own downfall' with your whole self-deprecating thing."

True.

"Number two. I'm still pretty sure you're going to get killed. Or arrested. Either way..."

Eh. He was sure it still wasn't a date. He nodded anyways. 

"Number three. Everyone knows that you have a massive crush-slash-admiration-slash-obsession with him, all because of 'that incident', but what if he's just trying to play with you? Or 'perform social experiments', as he calls it. I don't want your heart to get hurt by him." 

That incident, was the first day of school. Hajime had been sick on the first day of classes, and while Nagito sat alone at the lunch table, Kamukura had approached him, sitting down and actually talking to him. And at that moment, he always felt like the long-haired fellow was lonely or… sad, that day. Not delinquent-like at all. The same as him. Not to mention incredibly attractive. That was only a benefit, though. 

"As for the first, I suppose you're right. Second, no, Kamukura-kun would never stop to that for someone like me. Third, I don't mind! Any time with Kamukura-kun is time enough! My last few seconds spent with the one I love… how romantic! And hopeful…!"

Hajime just pulled on his tie in frustration.

"Okay, but I'm coming with you to confirm with him. He's my cousin, and I'm sure he'll at least recognize the consequences if he gets me in trouble. Plus, I've got a delinquent friend, I'm sure she'll protect me if all comes to worse." Hajime sighed, and Nagito nodded. 

"Fine with me, Hajichan! Although, you do know, if your particular theory is right, then you'll be a third wheel!" Nagito giggled, but his underlying intentions were to drive Hajime away from his case. The brunette had better things to do than hang around him, least of all protect him. 

"I'll leave as soon as I deem it safe." Hajime ruffled his hair, causing Nagito to flinch. "See you at 4:45, Nagi? We can walk there together." 

Nagito sighed, finally giving in, as it seemed there was no getting out of this.

"See you at 5…"

\---

"What is this person doing with you? Do I know them?"

"Izuru, please. You're my cousin? We're forced to stand in family group photos with each other?"

Kamukura blinked. 

"Hinata Hajime."

He blinked again. The tension in the air hung heavily, and Nagito felt awkward giggling bubbling and surfacing out his throat.

"I'm… Nagito's child hood friend? He frequently calls me Hajichan…"

"Ah right, the one he calls Hajichan. Class president. You two are not dating, correct? That would be problematic."

Nagito trembled. Problematic? Problematic as in I'm going to have to kill both of you then? Or problematic as in he wanted to date me?

"No. Well, used to be, at least."

Kamukura's eyebrows slanted inwards, and he clenched his fists. "Be more specific." He stated, icy in tone.

"Only for you, weird cousin." Hajime replied, sarcastic and highly on guard. In fact, Nagito had never seen him so serious before. "He confessed to me in seventh grade, but I was crushing on my childhood friend at the time. And when i finally got over her, we tried it out, but neither of us ever went anywhere with it. We eventually agreed on the fact that nothing changed from when we were friends. Is that enough?" Hajime folded his arms, placed a protective arm in front of Nagito, who was too preoccupied on how beautiful Kamukura looked right now to notice. 

He was standing there, hands behind his back and dark hair falling like a cloak around him, wearing his classic stand-offish ssuit. The moonlight glimmered over the tereses of his hair, making him shine, even. 

And here Nagito was wearing a striped sweater and some black skinny jeans, silver chain attached by the pocket, of course. 

"That's good. Komaeda Nagito." Nagito snapped up at the mention of his name, looking Kamukura in the eye and giving a wobbly smile. What was Kamukura going to have him do? What underground black market deal would Kamukura manage to get him involved in? The excitement was starting to take over.

"Yes, Kamukura-kun?"

A dark hand reached out in front of him. Nagito was confused.

"Take my hand. We shall proceed to our date."

Our what? Our date? Nagito stood stunned. Shell shocked. 

"How do I know you're not dragging my friend into delinquent business?" Hajime scowled, and Kamukura looked almost as confused as Nagito was at the current moment.

"Delinquent business? I can assure you, I am not a delinquent." he calmly stated, looking Hajime honestly in the eye.

"You're always talking to then though? Come on Izuru, you can't lie that easily." the other stated in disbelief.

Kamukura seemed to roll his eyes before going on to explain, as if he got bad memories just from the thought of it. "The one called Kuzuryuu Natsumi. She keeps bothering me because we went to the same middle school." 

"Aah, Natsu? Yeah, sounds like her, I guess." Hajime said with a breathless sigh, and Nagito happily reached out to grab Kamukura's hand before being promptly hindered by Hajime. 

"Proof. I want proof that this is a date." 

"So stubborn. Very well… I was planning to present this under different circumstances, but seeing as you won't back down…" A soft rustling was heard as from behind his back, Kamukura pulled out a bouquet full of white roses.

"Kamu-Kamukura-kun, you--!" Nagito sputtered at the sight of them, wondering why in the world Kamukura even thought for one second that he deserved all this. He felt his entire face light up beet red, and warm tingles reaching the tips of his ears.

"I was originally going to buy classic red ones, but the white ones reminded me of your hair… although considering the color of your face right now, perhaps the red would've been more appropriate." 

What he said was untrue, though, for Nagito himself had already gone past the shade of a red rose.

"Umm… thank you, Izuru…" he mumbled under his breath, and finally managed to build the courage to take Kamukura's hand. Nagito was thinking over the whole thing when his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Did I just call you Izuru? I'm sorry, of course you wouldn't want scum like me to call you by your given name, let alone touch you!" He pulled his hand away, shaken, and flinched when Kamukura grabbed it back, his grip tighter and more firm than before, making Nagito avoid eye contact if at all possible. 

"Izuru is fine... Nagito. And I do not mind you doing any of that." Izuru firmly told him, and the use of his own given name made Nagito's heart flutter. "...Hinata Hajime, you may take your leave."

"I get it, lovebirds. Don't treat him badly, or else I'll turn all the delinquents against youuuu!" Hajime yelled as he started walking away, smiling. Was Hajime proud of him? Nagito smiled at the thought.

"Byeeee Hajichan!" 

"See you tomorrow Nagi! In one piece, mind you..!" 

\--- 

The night went on as Izuru and Nagito spent it with each other, asking one another the basic questions for any first date. 

Nagito eventually learned that Izuru had also gained interest in him ever since they sat together at that fated lunch table, and kept grinning like an idiot about how this was really happening. He prayed that it wasn't a dream, constantly poking his finger at the thorns on the roses to confirm that he could really feel pain. 

They talked about favorite colors, classmates (Izuru didn't seem to remember many of them though, labeling almost all of them as 'boring' or 'forgettable'), and a bunch of miscellaneous subjects. Although, it was more Nagito rambling in length about the topic and Izuru staring at him longingly (or at least that's the emotion Nagito liked to pretend it was.) 

He even remembers that he spilled his drink on the ground, and was blessed with even better luck by sharing one with Izuru. Like an indirect kiss. 

\--- 

They held hands as the sun fell to the ground, and he might just be imagining it, but a hint of a smile graced Izuru's face during the moment, comparably less noticable than the Cheshire grin Nagito adorned. 

They finally arrived, and Nagito cursed every being in the world that his time in heaven had to end so very soon. 

"So, next week, same time, Friday?" 

"What?" 

"Our next date." As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, Nagito felt ecstatic. Like a child opening his christmas presents. "...you do want to go on another... correct?" Worry laced Izuru's voice when he said that last part. 

"Of course! I was more worried that I bored you or something--!" Nagito squeaked when he was violently interrupted with a gentle kiss on the cheek. 

"I will see you at school tomorrow." Izuru whispered against the shell of his ear, but Nagito had been too overloaded by the press of those soft lips against his cheek to process it. He raised his left hand to graze the spot where Izuru's lips had placed themselves, glancing and blushing at the area.

"See you... tomorrow." Nagito whispered under his breath, but Izuru was already gone. 

And when he went to bed that night, he prayed when he woke up it would be Friday.


	5. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Housewife Izuru??? Wrong timing mistletoe?? Healthy despair era relationship? All in the same fic? More likely than you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been a while! I got caught up with a lot of stuff in the past few days, so I haven't had time to just sit down and write at all... here's day five though. As long as I find the time, day six and seven will hopefully also come out today :)
> 
> P.S. I also forgot to change Nagito to Servant this fic, do forgive me.

“Izuru I’m back…! Ahaha, but you’ve probably already up and left without my sorry body, haven’t you… with the warriors of hope and all, I’ve been quite busy, and seeing as you’ve been missing in all my walks around Towa city… I guess it was only inevitable you’d abandon me. So much for whatever we had going on here, but if you left for the  _ sake of hope _ , I’m sure it can’t be helped…” The white haired one began rambling on as usual with his entrance, though anyone could tell that deep within him the boy didn’t want to be alone. He waited for a few moments of pitch black silence before lighting up the slightly-functioning-living room-lamp they had placed in their little home. Out of nowhere, a small rustle was heard and a black fading shadow swept across the room and panned out in front of him.

“Nagito. Up.” said his lover, and Nagito just stood there, subconsciously fiddling with his hands as the dim lamp lit up the room with a dull, threadbare light, making the locks of black hair engulfing his view flicker between shimmer and shadow. Up? What was that supposed to mean? At the raising of Izuru’s finger, Nagito tore his glance away from God and to another, then finally noticed it.

Hanging there, swinging gently with the clement breeze coming from the open window, was a mistletoe. He felt warm tingles creeping up his face as it hung there and Izuru’s gaze fixated on him, but he was dying to know of its purpose.

Of course, mistletoes were for kissing with another under them, it being the silent observer of romance in the works. But there was just one thing…

“Izuru, I refuse to believe such a gallant hope as you would’ve forgotten such a detail, so why hang up a mistletoe when it’s  _ the middle of summer _ ? Is there some ulterior purpose of such a plant that I was unaware of?” Nagito confessed nervously, scratching his fingernails across his scalp and waiting ever so patiently for a reply.

“While there are alternative medicinal uses for the mistletoe plant, I would not hang it up like this for the sake of those. I merely wanted to kiss you, as it has been a long time.” Izuru blinked, an unfaltering stare still piercing its way into Nagito’s heart, like an arrow and a bullseye. 

Izuru had wanted to…? He still cared about scum like…?

“ _ There wasn’t any need for the mistletoe you know. All you had to do was ask…”  _ Nagito laid a gentle palm on Izuru’s cheek, caressing it with a warm thumb.

And before he could pull Izuru toward him, Izuru was already diving in, hungry and eager. Touch-starved. It almost felt as if the apathetic boy had vanished, or that it never existed in the first place. An apparition.

The kiss was firm in movement, but a little awkward as they were a little out of practice;  _ but the fact that they hadn’t ‘practiced’  _ in so long only meant that it felt all the more better, sensations rippling through the both of them and vaporizing his thoughts. He felt the press of slender fingers on the back of his skull, pushing him further into the kiss and making the distance between their bodies all but scant.

Izuru’s fingers threaded through his hair, so Nagito did the same in return, chest heaving and mind already intensely dizzy from being so skillfully kissed, especially for the first time in a while. 

Hot puffs of breath mingled with the already warm summer air when they pulled away from each other, Nagito’s face heavy with a gentle red and a dash of pink painted on Izuru’s own.

High on the feeling of ecstasy, Nagito let out soft, breathy giggles as he pulled back up to place his lips on the corner of the other’s mouth, which twitched up a little at the pathetic action. Then another kiss on his cheek, and another below his ear. He felt Izuru cup his cheeks with both hands, holding him like a globe, and place a gentle kiss on his forehead after pushing his bangs back. 

And they both thought it was a bright good idea to keep that mistletoe up all year.


	6. Wearing each others' clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trade occurs. It does not go through successfully.

“Hey, mind if I borrow your suit?” 

“...What?”

There was no way that Izuru  _ hadn’t  _ heard that. So he sighs and tilts his head towards the closet, where he stood, gripping the hanger of one of the many flat pressed suits to be found. It had already taken enough courage to actually ask the other, and he wasn’t going to back down now. He brings the hanger up to touch his nose, lining up the shoulders of the blazer with his own, tilting his head so he could get a decent glimpse of Izuru’s face.

“Why?” Mumbles the other, mechanically flipping the pages of a book and scanning them with his eyes, not bothering to spare trash like him a glance, as always. 

“I have a meeting with the  **_other_ ** _ Ultimate Hope  _ himself today, and I’m afraid the suit I managed to salvage out of a newly opened clothing store was splattered with mud on the way home… not that I would mind wearing that but… I think it would be nice to go in a suit of your own. Comforting. Besides, we’re about the same height, so it’s not as if it wouldn’t fit me, right?” he prattles on without a care, hoping that he sounds as convincing as he can. Izuru glances from his book and deadpans his stare into Nagito’s own. 

He’s thinking. Izuru’s thinking about it. That’s better than nothing, he supposes. 

“One condition.” Izuru says out of the blue, causing the other to twitch up and snap into focus.

_ What kind of condition? A harmful one? A harmless one?  _ **_Or perhaps something even better…?_ **

“I get to wear your jacket, and hold it as ransom until you return all pieces of clothing to me, fully ironed and without a tear.” 

Ah. That was surprisingly tame. He doesn’t mind giving his jacket to Izuru of course. “Fine with me, darling~!” And then Nagito hurriedly reached to shed off his coat, before suddenly halting when it was below his shoulders. It was awfully cold without the jacket… and he had owned this one for years now. It would be a shame if his luck ruined Izuru’s suit and he could never get it back…

The olive jacket continued sliding off his shoulders, and it was finally gone, although his hands hadn’t moved from their spot at all. Izuru had just walked over and snatched up. How cruel…

“You may take the suit now.”

\---

“What do you mean you won’t give it back?” 

Nagito leaps forward again, trying to snatch up the jacket with grabby hands, but he’s much less adept than Izuru to ever succeed. Izuru pulls the jacket tighter to his body, and Nagito shivers now that he’s back in his regular t-shirt and skinny jeans. He’s delivered the suit back in pristine condition; His luck had smiled on him that day. But Izuru just refuses to return what rightfully belongs to him. 

“I like it. It is  _ mine now _ .” Izuru says rapidly,  _ venomously _ , to the point that it was pooling down his lips. He evaded Nagito time and time again, wearing the albino out to the point of exhaustion. 

Nagito leaps forward, determined to retrieve it. “I--” He stops as Izuru dodges again “--hate to be selfish about something like this--” and takes a moment to steal a few breaths from the air before racing forward again “but that jacket--” and instead of going directly towards the other this time, he trips them with a kick and grabs their wrist. “is  **_mine._ ** ” 

Izuru pauses, and although Nagito is heavily aware of the fact that he could yank his wrist out of Nagito’s grasp at any given moment, he doesn’t. “This might be the most possessive I’ve ever seen you. Interesting. Not boring.”

Nagito pants, squeezing his eyes shut from the frustration and letting small beads of sweat run down his face. “This might be  _ the most possessive  _ **I’ve** ever seen  **_you_ ** .” He repeats mockingly, tugging at the edge of the jacket. 

“I am not planning on returning this anytime soon. You may have all the suits you want.”

“Izuruuuuuu….!”


	7. Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not as fluffy as you would think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, this one ended up being set in Despair Era, so it's a lot more dark than cosplaying would normally be. Just wanted to let you know.

He’s playing dress up again. 

Izuru watches as that wretched excuse of a being stands shaking and trembling in front of the mirror, mid length white hair haphazardly shoved into pigtails and adorning a red miniskirt the same color as his chipped nails. His hips swayed in rhythm as he hums to himself, making the skirt shake and his thighs tremble in front of the cracked mirror. 

_ It felt  _ **_disgusting_ ** _ to watch.  _

It’s very clearly pathetic, and would be infuriating if he wasn’t so emotionally dulled in his senses. The way he’s acting like a doll of her, the way  _ she’s  _ **made** him into a  _ doll _ , to be used and twisted to her own demands, her own shape. Then again, every remnant had tried to be like her at some point or another.  _ Komaeda Nagito is no different than the rest of them.  _ (So then why…?) And that, in itself, made him boring. No longer of use for entertainment. Just another bird of a feather, in the flock of despair. 

So, Izuru walks away from his viewing point at the edge of the bathroom door, and shuts it behind him, trying to block out the buzz of incessant giggling echoing from the dilapidated tile of the bathroom wall. 

He does not so often have  _ desires _ ; he’s not supposed to, anyways. He finds that they occasionally pop up in his brain around Komaeda Nagito, whether base or introspective. It’s a way of coping with the despair,  _ their whole relationship  _ is a way of coping with the despair. And right now, he finds that he  _ desires  _ for Nagito to walk out of the shoddy bathroom door back to normal. 

His  _ desire,  _ however, is not what he predicts will happen. Komaeda Nagito will open the door still adorned in filth, and act like nothing has changed, blabbering on to him like usual about the world of hope, when he is clothed in what only suits the  _ world of  _ **_despair._ **

And he does, taking wobbly steps on towering high heels that are redder than the sky, and letting out the occasional breathy giggle on the way. Izuru grabs a book from the table next to the armchair he finds himself in, opening it and absorbing the plot as he flips through each page, just as dull as the last.

“Izuru, what do you think? I know someone like me could never dream of being like  _ her,  _ but maybe I can truly surround myself with despair in an  _ outfit like this _ . After all, what kind of hope could arise from me shaming myself in such a way?” From the corner of his eye, Izuru can see Nagito using knife sharp fingernails to scratch at his arms, at his neck, at his hair. Like his entire body is covered in mosquito bites. He doesn’t bother to acknowledge any of this sheer insanity, instead opting to wonder why the author of the novel he was currently reading kept shifting between first and third person point of view. 

It only takes the boy  _ two minutes  _ to notice, and Izuru can feel shifting as Nagito places both of his bare elbows on the armrest of the chair, leaning in to glance at the same page that he’s reading. He’s so close that each shaky breath brushes against the black strands of air, and his nose can detect the scent of dried blood among many others. 

“Ah, but you won’t even pay any attention to me like this, ahaha! I would’ve thought you might  _ enjoy me better  _ **_if I looked like her…_ ** ” 

Izuru took a deep breath as he gently closed the book and laid it down on the table.

A yelp sounded from Nagito’s mouth as he was tugged by the collar and into direct eye contact with Izuru, how narrowed the red orbs past normality and clenched his jaw. 

“Let us make one thing clear. That is  **_far from the truth._ ** ”


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late Birthday Gift <3

“Boring, boring… this one too. Boring. What am I supposed to do, Matsuda! He’d throw away all of these at a moment’s notice!” Nagito panicked, quickly rearranging the objects he’d thrown back on the store shelves so as not to be a nuisance. The one he was with just rolled his eyes, standing in the same position he had been a few minutes ago, arms crossed and tapping his foot.

“Again. Just don’t get him one. Not like he would give a shit.” Matsuda barked for the fifteenth time that day. Nagito sent a glare from where he was crouching and fondling the odd objects on the shelves, determined to persevere. 

“But it’s his birthday, Matsuda! Every one of the hopeful students at Hope’s Peak deserves at least  _ something  _ for their birthday, right? It’s the least someone like me can do--”   
  


Matsuda silenced him with a finger to his mouth, and Nagito sank lower still. How was he ever supposed to find a gift that Izuru would be  _ interested in?  _ It was hopeless, despairing even. They’d been shopping for around four hours now, and no results. At the very least Nagito and Matsuda could agree that Izuru would not be interested in cologne, clothing or clocks. He didn’t even know why Matsuda had stuck with him so long. Normally the abrasive male would’ve abandoned him after the first thirty minutes. 

===

They were musing around a hardware store of all things when Matsuda suddenly spoke up, his voice echoing across the metal beams of the ceiling.

“Alright. I’ve come up with a gift. Let’s go back to the dormitory.” Matsuda said bluntly, landing a fist on his palm. 

“Go home!? But Matsuda, we haven’t bought anything! You can’t fool me that eas--”

“That’s because we don’t need to. You.” Matsuda pointed at Nagito, condescending. Nagito shriveled under the gaze. “Are going to give Izuru a hug.” Nagito opened his mouth to protest, but Matsuda harshly continued before he could even start rambling. “Look. I’m not the type of guy to come up with a mushy prompt like that, but number one: he’d be surprised and therefore not bored. Number two: You have a massive crush on him. Number three: I can fucking go home and take a long  _ fucking  _ nap. It’s a win-win. 

Nagito waved his head worriedly in the air. “But scum like me shouldn’t be allowed to touch Izuru, let al--”

He was interrupted as Matsuda started dragging him forcefully by the arm and to the exit. “Guess you just won’t have anything to show for yourself tomorrow then.”

“But--”

“Car. Now.”

_ Nagito sighed. _

===

“I had predicted you of all people would bring some elaborate present. This is the first time I’ve been wrong in a great while.” Izuru mused. Nagito’s nerves were building up and leaping at an impossible rate. He couldn’t disgrace Izuru by hugging him in front of the  _ whole class _ , but the other might not come if he asked him to leave alone with him. And time alone with Izuru would cause him to faint, if he were being honest. 

“No… I do have a present--! Of course I would have one for the  _ Ultimate Hope!  _ It’s just…”

“Perhaps it is too big for you to bring in the classroom then? With your wealth it is to be expected, but I do not care about it either way.”

“I wish… but no. I can--” Nagito’s chest tightened, and he prepared himself for the moment he’d been so anxious for all day. “I can give it to you right now.” 

“So it is so small it can fit in your pocket? That is better than a larger one. Much easier to manage, or if I’m not interested it will be much easier to throw awa--” 

Nagito made his move quickly, throwing his arms around Izuru and hating himself for even daring to do so. But he slowly found himself drowning in the feeling of warmth that surrounded the little aura that the hug enclosed. And it was then that he realized that he hadn’t hugged someone for years; perhaps this was more of a gift to him than it was to the other. His breathing was still shaky and nervous, but he could feel it start to rise and fall with Izuru’s own. He hadn’t expected it to feel so lovely, the long strands of black hair tickling his cheek and twirling around his fingers. 

He also hadn’t expected Izuru’s arms to lift and wrap around his waist, loosely hugging back, even  _ gently _ . He could hear mutterings of ‘weirdos’ combined with excited squeals and stares, but it didn’t matter. 

Izuru was the first one to pull away, that was destined to happen from the start. And Nagito almost shivered at the loss of contact. There was a new look in those red eyes, one he hadn’t seen before. It was soft, and even curious if he dared say it.

“Happy birthday?”

“...”

Oh no.

“I’m sorry! I should’ve known that you wouldn’t appreciate literal trash giving you a hug. I mean what kind of birthday present is that, right!? But Matsuda said I should, and I didn’t have anything else to bring so I guess this was a failure after all--”

“That might’ve been the only interesting birthday present I’ve gotten all day.”

Huh?

“I… had never been hugged before this. I am somewhat pleased that the first one I shared was with you. It was… very unpredictable.” and the corner’s of Izuru’s mouth tilted up just  _ a bit.  _

Nagito almost collapsed from the fluttering in his heart, and the Ultimate Neurologist standing in the doorway gave a knowing smirk. And when Izuru acknowledged his presence, an audible ‘you’re welcome, brat’ could be heard from the doorway, only meant for his ears. 


	9. Hanging out with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group projects kill me. And Izuru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm... I didn't follow the prompt that well??? Sorry about that. There is some friendship going on though.

“So get into groups of three or four and let’s get moving everyone!” Miss Yukizome sounded, every cheery voice bouncing off the walls of their small public high school classroom and into each individual participant of it’s ears. Hustling and bustling throughout the room, everyone started to group together, in packs, flocks even. An all female one led by a freckled photographer, a wild card group controlled by an ever enthusiastic team manager, and a snarky party consisting of a brunette, a blonde, a playful musician, and a serious swordswoman. 

But amidst all the chaos of partnering up, a certain raven haired male easily parted the crowd like a Red Sea, and made his way to the teacher. 

“Are we required to be in groups of three to four? I would like to restrict mine to two.” He said bluntly, and an awkward silence from Miss Yukizome followed. She scratched her head, glancing from the ruby red eyes of the inquirer to those of the one who he was clearly eyeing to partner up with. 

“No, Kamukura. I know you can handle the project easily with that number, but pair up with  _ him  _ and you’ll leave Kazuichi and Mikan behind!” she bent down to lean into the student's face, lowering her voice to a whisper. “... _ and I don’t think those two are going to go well together. _ ”

Her words were only met with silence, the long hair slightly drifting as an empty breeze flew across the classroom, and it’s owner glancing up at her disappointed. (almost pouting). The teacher only solemnly nodded as if to confirm that she meant it, causing the other to walk away without a word. 

===

“Seriously!? I have to get paired up with the lovey dovey couple of all people…” Kazuichi lamented, shoving his beanie over his eyes, slouch increasing further. “This is so lame… way to make me feel single.” 

“U-um! Thank you for letting m-me join your group!” 

“The both of you are boring. You are only here because I was not allowed to form a solo group with Nagito. Tch.” Izuru spat, still somewhat brooding from earlier if one were to notice the way his eyebrows creased and arched. He folded his arms and the audible tapping of his foot could be heard from under the desk. 

Kazuichi was about to protest, but Nagito spoke up first. “Don’t be so reluctant, Izuru! They’re both very nice people and I think it’ll be wonderful for you to be able to work on something somewhat quicker now that more than useless old me is on board~” the albino chuckled, earning a glare from Izuru. 

“If that’s what you want. However, you are in no way useless. You may just be the most productive member compared to  _ those two. _ ”

“Hey, I know he’s your boyfriend or whatever, but stop excluding me like that! Aghhh.. I can be useful too… can’t I?” 

“Of course you can! You both can, Izu is just a little temperamental sometimes, isn’t that right?” Nagito gave a wobbly smile, looking at Izuru expectantly.

“...”

His eyes seemed to begin swirling out of desperation. “Come on, we’re all friends, aren’t we?” He muttered under his breath so that only Izuru could hear, and the recipient rolled his eyes and nodded. Mikan seemed to let out a sigh of relief at Izuru finally acknowledging her, and Kazuichi chuckled.

“Thank  _ god  _ for your boyfriend.” He laughed, and went over to start pushing four desks together with Nagito’s own. 

===

“Nagito, can you  _ please  _ ask Izuru what color he wants the damn title of the poster to be?” Kazuichi sighed, ignoring the whimpering Mikan in the background. The one he was addressing ran a hand through their curly white locks, letting out bitter laughter. 

“Izuru, darling, what color do you want the title? And, it’s not as if  _ I  _ have the right to say anything about it, but perhaps you can stop ignoring Mikan and Kazuichi? It’s tiring talking to you about everything, and you need to communicate if we’re going to get this project done. Plus, you nodded to my statement about being friends, didn’t y--”

“Red. And I lied back then. I only nodded to prevent you from spiraling.” Izuru blinked, causing Nagito to shrivel into himself. Kazuichi facepalmed, and Mikan kept delicately trying to glue the pictures onto the poster, but splattered glue on her hands again on accident. 

A few minutes of silence passed, when a slightly trembling Nagito stood up from his chair, wearing a mock smile, and clearly freaking out for some reason. “I need to... go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back… ahaha..aha!” 

As soon as he walked away, Izuru stood up to rush after him, but Kazuichi grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. “He obviously doesn’t want to see you right now. Jerk.” 

“What did I do wrong?”

“Ehehe!” Mikan snorted, and then immediately started trembling in regret. “I’m s-s-sorry! I just th-thought it was kind of f-funny…! Forgive me!”

Kazuichi cleared his throat, straightened his clothing, and straightened his posture. “And I lIEd BAcK thEn. I OnLy nOddEd tO pRevEnt yOu frOm spIrAliNg.” He said in a deep voice that mocked Izuru’s own (and rather full of voice cracks, too). Izuru seemed taken back, confused at the statement and why it specifically was the problem. “That was a jerk move, you know?”

“A-and Nagito isn’t the ty-type to get upset easily, so I think you should go a-apologize to him! Sorry if I’m wrong!” Mikan squealed worriedly.

Izuru was frozen in place, and then suddenly the male closed his eyes and leaned onto his hand, tiredly. He let out a sigh. “It’s like no matter how hard I try, Nagito won’t open up to me. I only lie and do things like that so he will feel happy.” He mused, exhaustion tickling his voice as he buried his fingers into his scalp and pushed back his long bangs. 

“If you want him to be happy, then stop that! I’m sure that weirdo would appreciate more honesty from ya.” Kazuichi smirked knowingly, and stood up proud. “I’m honest as hell to miss Sonia all the time!” 

“Th-they say that you c-can only g-get someone to trust you if you trust in th-them...” Mikan added on nervously.

Izuru opened his eyes, glanced between the two, and let out a puff of air. “...I suppose for once I might be wrong. I… apologize for treating you both so insignificantly. Perhaps there is a 0.5% chance that we could be friends.”

===

“Izuru?” Nagito nervously questioned, his voice echoing gently throughout the empty hallway. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be back in class?” He raised a hand to scratch his hair, glancing aside.

“I came to see you.”

“Oh.” The green eyed boy pressed his lips in a thin line, following his statement with awkward silence that stretched on for what seemed like centuries.

“I am sorry about earlier. I have been informed that I should be more honest with you.” He gripped at the sleeve of his blazer and tried to look Nagito in the eyes. It shouldn’t have been that hard. 

....the other just looked down at his own shoes and remained in silence.

“I did not originally want to work with Kazuichi and Mikan, but now I can finally find some interest in them. And I wouldn’t have found that if it weren’t for you pushing me. I just… I want you to be happy and be honest with me when you’re upset. So you are not allowed to hide it from me anymore.”

“Not allowed…? Ahaha… I guess I really shouldn’t, huh… it’s not your fault, though!” He chuckled, skidding a foot across the tile floor, and fidgeting with the string of his hoodie. “I’m the only one you have, and I just don’t feel like that’s enough. So I wanted to have you make more friends… I really shouldn’t have assumed that someone like me could make good choices for you though. So it’s all my bad.”

Izuru stepped forward, shaking his head. “No, I shouldn’t be so opposed to new ideas. I’ve come to realize that it’s rather hypocritical when considered with my complaints about boredom. Mikan and Kazuichi… they’re not too bad, not too bad at all.”

Nagito seemed to calm down, and walked over next to Izuru. Without a word, he wrapped a hand against Izuru’s own, and they walked together down the hallway until they finally reached the classroom door. 

“...you will always be my favorite person, though.” Izuru mentioned, pressing a kiss to Nagito’s cheek before opening the door. 

“...!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, this particular one shot feels empty for some reason. I'm still rather proud of it, though. I'm not the best at writing slice of life stuff like this, but I think I did my best this time around. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!


	10. With Animal Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ffffffffffffffffffffluffffffffffffffff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah now, it's been a while. Take my self indulgent fluff with ooc Izuru please and thank you <3

This was utter embarrassment.

“T-to have the  _ Ultimate Hope  _ in such a position in front of me… why, why.. I don’t know what to do with myself!” The other started giggling, hugging himself and scratching at his forearms. He was shaking, trembling with ecstasy, squirming and sweating himself to oblivion. 

“You’re making it sound more suggestive than it is, Nagito.” Izuru mused at his choice of words, looking the panicked boy up and down with a serious gaze. It was a wonder that he hadn’t passed out yet. Perhaps luck had a factor in it. Either way, it wasn’t turning out to be good.. especially with such a  _ simple action _ . Such a simple action had caused Nagito to become like this. Curious. Either way. “Nagito, you need to calm down.” 

“Gh--! Don’t look at me like that, Kamukura… it makes me feel all warm and tingly…how undeserving I am of such-- such beautiful eyes..” Nagito stuttered out. How predictable. But… if it continued to keep his face the same shade of red… it wasn’t as if he was going to  _ stop looking.  _

“I’ll stare where I want.” He told Nagito, red eyes meeting green. Silence passed, Nagito directing his stare away and nervously tapping his fingers on the plush sheets of the bed. Izuru continued staring blankly, waiting for something to happen, the headband clutching at the sides of his scalp.

“CAN I TOUCH THEM-- oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell I’m just… very excited you see.. and this is a rare opportunity, ahaha!” Nagito scratched his chin and gave a little shrug with his laughter. “Goodness me… I can’t believe I would raise my voice in such a way.” 

Izuru raised a hand to feel one of the two cat ears attached to the headband on his head. They were indeed soft, and the exact same shade of his hair. Nagito had snuck up from behind and slipped them on. Of course he’d noticed the other approaching beforehand, but he trusted Nagito, and decided to keep his guard down to see what the other would do.  _ He now  _ **_greatly_ ** _ regretted that decision.  _

“I s...pose…” He mumbled out, trying to prevent blush from crawling onto his cheeks. Nagito was fast in movement, leaping up onto his lap and reaching out an enthusiastic hand to pet it. How… pathetic. They weren’t even real cat ears, rather  _ artificial,  _ so why did he seem so happy? Well, if it caused Nagito such emotions then… he didn’t mind. He didn’t mind at all. However…

He reached up to grab Nagito’s wrist in one swift motion, capturing it in a tight embrace. The other shriveled back, pulling away as if he’d been burned. “I’m sorry, did I do something wrong?” He yelled out quickly, squeezing his eyes shut.

“No. Of course not. Never.” Izuru quickly reassured, hoping to clear up everything to Nagito. How could Nagito do anything wrong, of course not, of course not. “However…” He glanced over to the package of animal ears that laid on the sheets beside them, freshly bought. So Nagito must have just found one today.

He pulled out the white bunny ears, and slipped them onto Nagito’s equally fluffy head. 

“There. Now we’re even. You may now… pet them as much as you want.” He said a bit too late, for he was already petting the ears on Nagito’s head. The texture was as expected, and the repetitive motion was boring. But. But the meek expression on Nagito’s face was one that he had seen countless times, and yet still never failed to amuse him. It was…

pleasant. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ultimately


End file.
